


So many things (keep me coming back)

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Kinda have to know you're on a date for it to be a date? Right?





	So many things (keep me coming back)

**Author's Note:**

> Another small one shot. Again, only I have briefly scanned it. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> If anyone wants to see anything in particular. Drop me a comment.

If she counted, it might be the 8th time the older woman had knocked on Beth's door and asked if she wanted to join her on a run. While that shouldn't be concerning in itself, she knew from some of the other girls that Daan hated running, leaving her just a little intrigued. 

In the last 3 times, Daan had asked her if she wanted to stop for coffee, there was a little Costa just a 5 minute walk from Beth's house. Everytime she said yes, she'd never admit it, but it was always eagerly done. 

Today, 8am on the dot, just like the other days came the knock at the door. She sprung off the bed, putting her shoes on, practically running down the stairs, not quick enough to beat Leah to open the door though.  
"Daan?" She opened the door to reveal the woman behind it.  
"Hey, I was just in the neighbourhood again, best place for running round here. Just came to see if anyone wanted to join me" The Dutch woman was trying to glance around the door. She again had hoped that Beth would open the door, ready for her own run.  
"Nah thanks, I'd rather a beep test. But, oh look at that, what a surprise. Beth were you just about to go for a run?" Leah ask her, not at all shocked or surprised from Daan showing up at this time again.  
"Um, yeah i was," Beth appeared from behind the door smiling. "You want to come along again?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind?"  
Leah was watching the conversation before her before she placed a hand on Beth's shoulder, "well, this is great. I'm going to do anything other than this." She gave Beth a slight shove. "Off you go." 

Beth exited the door, smiling at Daan "Hey." She wasn't going to tell her that maybe she got butterflies at knowing that Daan made sure she was there for Beth's morning run.  
They set off, the same path they followed every time Daan joined her. After they rounded the corner, coming up to what Beth likes to call 'their costa', Daan started slowing down again, "want to get a drink?" She asked tipping her head towards the coffee shop. 

She followed her into the shop, ordering from them both, and finally managing to pay for their drinks. Beth lead them over to a table in the corner, she took a seat, and took a moment just to look at the woman sat opposite.  
"What? Have I spilt?" Daan asked subconsciously wiping at her face and shirt.  
"No," Beth paused, "I just… I was just going to ask if you had a good run today?"  
"Oh yeah, really good. Loved it." The brunette took another sip of her coffee.  
"Really? Cause Dom says you hate running. So, I just don't get why you keep coming." Beth smiled. She hopefully was going to get an answer.  
"What! No. I love running. Love it. All the running, and the outside stuff. Can't get enough." Daan was nervously fidgeting.  
"Really? Cause Dom really was surprised when I asked her. Adamant really that it's you most hated form of exercise."  
"Beth, I don't know if you know this but, English isn't our first language. You probably just don't understand what we're saying." Daan was laughing.  
"You're such a brat sometimes. But, really. Why do you keep coming running with me?" Beth pretty much knew what she wanted the answer to be. It wasn't just the running that was making her feel a certain way about the other woman. It was the way Daan always made sure she was sitting beside her, no matter if it was for team talks, or going out with the arsenal girls. It was Daan texting her into the middle of the night about absolutely nothing important, just so she could talk to her. It was Daan going to see scary movies with her at the cinema even though she hated them, that and the fact the older woman never let her buy the tickets. Always saying Beth deserved to be treated. 

She remembered back to a few weeks ago when 2 of her friends had travelled down to see her and catch up. They had mentioned something to her after they had gone out with a few of the girls, Daan included. Something about how Daan would pretty much hold onto every word she said. Made sure that they were always close. Always leaning into Beth's personal space to talk even if there wasn't that much noise. Now she saw things like that everywhere, and if she was honest, she really enjoyed it. She knew the older woman had been in a long term relationship before coming to England, 5 years or so. Beth wouldn't admit to how excited she may have gotten when she discovered it had been another woman in the relationship. She just hoped she hadn't been seeing things. 

Her mind wandering had given Daan a few moments to think. She placed her drink back down on the table, and just smiled at Beth. "I like spending time with you?"  
"Is that a question?" Beth was really hoping she would just lay it all out there.  
"No. I do. I like it, you're quirky, and you get me. I like to think that we get along really well. I didn't think I'd meet anyone like you here." Beth watched as the Dutch woman started playing with the paper cup in front of her. "And, you're smart, funny, interesting, and I guess it doesn't hurt how beautiful you are." Daan had such a hopeful look in her eye, and made Beth blush.  
"Oh." Finally, Beth was getting what she wanted, and all she could do was say oh. She saw that hopeful look leave Daan's eyes.  
"Forget it. Forget I said anything like that. Sorry. I'm stupid, let's just forget it."  
As quickly as she could to interrupt, "no, no. I don't mean oh like that. It was more oh, like wow I can believe you like me."  
Daan finally smiled again. "Who said I liked you," she joked again with Beth, making her roll her eyes. "Okay, yes I like you. Quite a lot. Why wouldn't I like you, I literally hate running."  
They joked amongst themselves while they finished their drinks. Finally getting up to run the short distance back to Beth's. When they got back Daan followed Beth up to the door. "I'm glad I finally said something." The older woman reached for one of Beth's hands, "about how I feel about you."  
"Me too. Maybe we could do something that doesn't involve running together next time."  
"Yes please," Daan laughed. "I mean it is practically our 4th date I think. I'm sure something happens on a 3rd date." Daan lifted her hand pointing to her cheek, as if presenting it to Beth.  
"Yeah, yeah Casanova. I think I should at least get a date that I know is a date." This was was Beth loved. The way they could talk between the 2 of them. "Considering you've obviously liked me for a while."  
"Yeah, you do deserve that. Get ready to be amazed. Won't be able to keep your hands off me." Daan pulled her in closer. "Not that I'll mind that. Maybe we could do something tonight?" 

Nodding her answer, and telling each other that they'll text a time, they let go of each other. Daan watched as Beth let herself into her house, and closed the door softly behind her. From inside Beth let herself fall against the closed door. Looks like moving to Arsenal wasn't just going well on the pitch.


End file.
